Constantine: American Gods (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda Parte de esta historia! Constantine deberá buscar uno por uno a los principales dioses paganos que se esconden en la ciudad de Nueva York, antes de que el Ragnarok llegue a su apogeo. Le espera un duro camino y una revelación sorprendente al final. Ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo en la vida de John...


**CONSTANTINE: AMERICAN GODS**

**Parte Dos**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo, basado libremente en la novela **_**"American Gods"**_** de Neil Gaiman)**

* * *

**1**

**El comienzo de una búsqueda **

**Nueva York. **

**Al atardecer. **

El horizonte de rascacielos estaba cubierto por gruesos nubarrones de tormenta. De tanto en tanto, unos truenos anunciaban la inminencia de la lluvia. Soplaba un viento helado, mucho más helado que de costumbre, teniendo en cuenta la fecha y el lugar.

En un rincón del puerto de Manhattan (lejos de la vista de posibles curiosos) se celebraba un funeral. No era uno ordinario, sino más bien todo lo contrario: era un funeral vikingo.

Sobre una barca de madera, yacía el cuerpo de Balder. Odín, Thor y Constantine presidían la ceremonia. La barca acabó siendo empujada hacia alta mar y cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, Thor convocó al rayo, mismo que cayó sobre ella y la prendió fuego. Aquél era el triste final del dios de la luz, la vida y la alegría. Balder estaba muerto y ya no resucitaría.

Odín le explicó a John que el poder de la Lanza del Destino (proveniente de la sangre de Cristo que quedó impregnada en la cuchilla al atravesarle el costado el centurión romano con ella) era el responsable de anular las habilidades de su hijo para resucitar. De hecho, la lanza era tan poderosa que una sola estocada con ella podría matar a cualquier dios pagano, por más inmortal que éste dijera ser.

-Estaba profetizado – suspiró Odín, mirando todavía cómo se quemaba en la distancia la barca con el cuerpo de su hijo – Cuando Balder muriera de verdad, el Ragnarok daría inicio. Ha sucedido.

-¿Eso son estas nubes sobre Nueva York? – quiso saber Constantine.

-Las nubes son la primera manifestación del Ragnarok. Lo peor está por venir – lo miró – John, es ahora o nunca. Hay que encontrarlos y reunirlos. A los otros dioses. Debemos reunirnos todos y planear la contraofensiva.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, abuelo – Constantine se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Seguía latiéndole la sien, con fuerza. Mucha fuerza – Pero Norteamérica es grande. Si los otros dioses se esconden aquí, tardaré mucho tiempo en hallarlos. Y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero "tiempo" es algo que no parecemos tener.

-Por eso no tienes que preocuparte – terció Odín – No tendrás que viajar mucho. Los dioses se encuentran aquí.

-¿Aquí? ¿En Nueva York? ¿Bromeas?

-¿Y dónde sino? Piensa, John. Nueva York, la Babilonia del siglo XXI. El Pórtico de los Dioses. Los Ángeles, tu ciudad natal, será la _"Ciudad de Ángeles"_, pero Nueva York es por excelencia la _"Ciudad de los Dioses"_ – le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo miró con decisión – Encuéntralos. Tráelos a mí. Reunelos. Usa tu don. Es momento de reunir a nuestras tropas. De reclutar a nuestras fuerzas. De prepararnos para la guerra que se avecina.

* * *

Constantine volvió a su habitación de hotel. Se tomó otro frasco de aspirinas y un Ibuprofeno. El dolor de cabeza que sentía era alarmante…

John no era tonto; sabía que algo no iba bien allá arriba, en su cráneo, pero simplemente decidió aplazar la visita al médico hasta que aquella locura acabase. Y todavía existía la posibilidad real de que todo terminara no muy bien para todos.

Antes de iniciar su búsqueda de deidades en la Gran Manzana, telefoneó a Los Ángeles. Tenia que sacarse urgentemente una duda. Llamó al Departamento de Policía de la ciudad. Preguntó por la detective Ángela Dodson.

Del otro lado de la línea le dieron la confirmación que tanto temía: la Teniente (¡la habían ascendido a Teniente! Algunas cosas _sí_ que pueden cambiar luego de nueve años) Ángela Dodson había fallecido trágicamente hacía un par de semanas. Fue por culpa de un incendio en su edificio de apartamentos. Al parecer, hubo un escape de gas, una vela que quedó encendida… y el resto fue historia. Los restos carbonizados de su vieja amiga yacían en un cementerio de Los Ángeles, luego de su funeral, en una tumba al lado de la de Isabel, su hermana.1

Constantine colgó el teléfono sintiéndose en parte culpable por lo ocurrido. Estaba claro que había cometido un gravísimo error al dejarle lo que quedaba de la Lanza del Destino a Ángela, pero lo que más sufrimiento le causó de todo ello fue el hecho de que el deceso había ocurrido hacía unas semanas, cuando él todavía estaba en L.A. Se recriminó por su falta de interés acerca del asunto y tuvo que reconocer que escuchó de él sólo de pasada (en un noticiero de TV y mientras hacía zapping; anunciaron un pavoroso incendio en un edificio de apartamentos de la ciudad que se había cobrado varias vidas, entre ellas, la de un miembro del cuerpo de la policía de Los Ángeles. John cambió de canal antes de oír el nombre y el sexo del fallecido, siquiera. Por ese entonces, estaba ocupado en sus pesquisas sobre el cantante demoníaco Craven Manson).

Ya era tarde para lamentarse. Ángela había muerto y estaba el cien por cien seguro de que conocía a su asesina. Cierta diosa infernal de nombre impronunciable. Una perra de cabellos rojos y mirada demente a la que juró que le arrancaría la cabeza, si la ocasión se presentaba más adelante.

Ahora, no.

Ahora, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Tenía que encontrar a unos viejos dioses paganos escondidos en Nueva York. Y tenía que hacerlo pronto. El Fin del Mundo se acercaba.

* * *

**2**

**El dios chino **

**Pregunta**: _¿Cómo hallar en una ciudad tan populosa y enorme como Nueva York a unos dioses paganos escondidos?_ **Respuesta**: preguntándole a la fauna local.

Al igual que como ocurría en Los Ángeles, había sitios en la Gran Manzana donde las criaturas extrañas se reunían. Podían estar camuflados como bares, clubes nocturnos, prostíbulos y hasta disfrazados de negocios respetables. Podrían ser una simple tienda de libros, por ejemplo. Fue en una de estas donde Constantine entró, fumándose su habitual cigarrillo. El dependiente del local lo miró con mala cara y le señaló un letrero colocado sobre la puerta que decía: "NO FUMAR". A propósito, John se encogió de hombros y le dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo que llevaba y exhaló una amplia y apestosa nube de nicotina.

-Busco información – dijo.

-Entró en el lugar equivocado, amigo. Aquí solo vendemos libros.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Libros viejos y nuevos. Éste es un negocio respetable. Tengo todos los papeles en regla y al día. Nada está fuera de lugar.

-¿Y me lo está diciendo por…?

-Déjese de payasadas. Los dos sabemos que usted es poli.

Constantine sonrió. La suya era una sonrisa mordaz.

-No soy poli – dijo.

-Y un cuerno. Usted es poli. Sino, no usaría esa gabardina tan fea, ni fumaría esos apestosos cigarrillos, ni andaría por ahí con esa pose de matón que no convence a nadie.

-¿Sucede algo malo, querido? – una mujer salió de la trastienda. Se quedó mirando con muchísima sorpresa a Constantine.

-No pasa nada, Lizzie. Vuelve allá atrás. Yo me encargo de este sujeto.

John la miró. Lo hizo de forma en que su don se lo permitió. Al momento, pasó algo extraño: dos enormes pares de alas surgieron de su espalda y se extendieron hacia los costados. La mujer pestañeó y sus ojos brillaron, claros y cristalinos.

La visión duró unos segundos, concretamente. Fueron más que suficientes para Constantine… y para la "mujer", quién ahora lo observaba con cierto temor.

-John Constantine – dijo, reconociéndolo - ¡Por el Eterno! ¿Qué haces en Nueva York?

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Conoces a este sujeto? – le preguntó extrañado el dueño de la librería.

-Sí y no. Es una larga historia. Robert, ¿serias tan amable de dejarme a solas con éste caballero? Tenemos que charlar sobre ciertos asuntos en privado.

-¿Estás segura, Lizzie? – el hombre miró a Constantine con desconfianza.

-Segura, cariño. Ve a acomodar aquellos pedidos de los que hoy hablábamos más temprano. Esto no durara mucho… espero.

Robert se marchó a regañadientes y dejó sola a su esposa con John. Él la miró cáusticamente, mientras continuaba fumando.

-Un ángel casado con un mortal – comentó – Esto es nuevo.

-En realidad, no – Elizabeth (tal era el nombre terrenal del ángel femenino) se dirigió a la puerta de la tienda. Colocó el cartel de "CERRADO" – Hace miles de años que estas cosas vienen sucediendo. Que no les demos publicidad a tales uniones, es otro tema – se volvió para mirarlo – Te conozco, John Constantine. Todavía hablan de tu hazaña más grande de hace nueve años allá arriba, cuando derrotaste a Mammon y dejaste en ridículo a nuestro hermano Gabriel. ¿Qué quieres?

-Busco información. Me imagino que sabes que ese cielo nublado de allá arriba es por algo, ¿no?

-¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que lo sé. Todos nosotros lo sabemos – Elizabeth se cruzó de brazos – Hay una guerra entre los paganos.

-Dioses paganos, en realidad, tesoro.

-No blasfemes, John. El _verdadero_ y _único_ Dios está en los Cielos.

-Amen. Sabes a lo que me refiero – Constantine tomó un libro y lo hojeó desinteresadamente – Necesito cierta información. Me han dicho que algunos se esconden en esta ciudad. Cuanto más rápido sepa dónde encontrarlos, más lejos me tendrás de aquí… porque me quieres lejos, ¿verdad?

-¿Y quién en su sano juicio te querría cerca, John? – Elizabeth le arrebató el libro de las manos – Por allá de donde vengo, en las alturas, hay quienes te culpan por la caída de Gabriel…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas?

-Que eres un autentico dolor de cabeza y que es verdad. Te quiero lejos de aquí.

La mención del dolor de cabeza recordó a John sus migrañas. De momento, otra vez estaban controladas. _De momento_.

-¿Y bien? – Constantine esperó.

La mujer-ángel tomó papel y lápiz. Escribió algunos nombres y direcciones. Se lo entregó a John. Éste lo revisó. No era una lista muy extensa, pero sí representativa de algunas de las deidades que debía buscar, sus identidades terrenales y dónde hallarlas.

-Muchas gracias, querida – se guardó la lista en un bolsillo de su gabardina – No sé cómo pagártelo.

-Fácil: haciéndote humo – Elizabeth le señaló la puerta – Y no vuelvas. Ya no me encontraras.

-Que simpática – John se dirigió a la salida – Una última cosa: ¿sabe tú marido que eres un ángel?

-¿Tú que crees?

-Que le partirás el corazón cuando te marches sin decirle adónde vas. Pero es tú problema, no el mío. Así que… - Constantine se encogió de hombros. Se marchó.

-¿Lizzie? ¿Todo está bien? – Robert había salido de la trastienda. Miraba a su mujer preocupado.

Ella no le respondió. Una lágrima solitaria le salió del ojo y le recorrió la mejilla.

John consultó la lista que Elizabeth le había dado. Se decantó por la primera opción, ya que el sitio le quedaba de pasada. Cuando se plantó en la entrada del negocio, casi estuvo a punto de no creérselo. Echó un vistazo al nombre del papel y a la descripción… y silbó.

-Vaya sitio en el que encontrar a un dios… un supermercado chino – meneó la cabeza – Estos tipos sí que saben montárselo bien.

Entró, caminando despacio. No había mucha gente a esa hora; algún que otro cliente haciendo las compras, un repositor colocando la mercancía en las góndolas…

Constantine se acercó a la mujer china que estaba tras el mostrador. Al lado de la caja registradora, un gato dorado de la Buena Fortuna movía su pata izquierda automáticamente, junto con una estatuilla de un dragón verde-jade.

-Disculpe. Busco al señor Chen – le dijo. La mujer lo miró, inexpresiva. Dijo algo en chino – Lo siento, no la entiendo. ¿Podría hablar en inglés, por favor? – ella volvió a repetir una frase en su idioma de origen. Constantine resopló – Esto no camina – se volvió hacia los clientes – Perdonen… ¿De casualidad, alguien habla chino? – un montón de cabezas negaron y siguieron con lo suyo – Magnifico. A ver, señora… El señor Chen… _Chen_… - le repitió. Ella siguió hablando en chino. John negó – No, no… No "Chuan", Chen… el señor _Chen_, señora… Dios mío.

-¿Quién busca a Chen? – dijo una voz a su espalda. Constantine se volvió. Un joven oriental lo miraba inquisitivamente con sus ojos rasgados.

Al momento, el don de Constantine se activó y le mostró una visión fabulosa: el joven chino se había convertido en un imponente señor feudal, vestido con un suntuoso traje lleno de joyas brillantes y tejido en hilos de oro. Unos ojos resplandecientes, como jades, le devolvieron la mirada y el dios parpadeó.

La visión acabó. El dios se había ido y solo quedaba el joven oriental, quién John vio que se trataba de un simple repositor, nada más. Un empleado del negocio.

-¿Yu, el Grande? – preguntó, consultando el papel de su lista - ¿Eres Yu? _¿Tú?_

-¿Quién desea saberlo? – el muchacho se mostró receloso, esquivo. Echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Todo seguía igual.

-Solo yo puedo verte tal cual eres – le explicó Constantine – Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Es muy importante.

-Ahora no – el joven le señaló a la mujer tras el mostrador. Estaba regañándolo en su idioma original por no hacer su trabajo – Tengo cosas que hacer. Mi turno acaba dentro de una hora. Buscame en el callejón de atrás.

Dicho lo cual, el muchacho no dijo más y siguió colocando mercancía en las góndolas. Constantine no tuvo otra más que salir del supermercado y esperarlo en el lugar convenido.

* * *

Ya había anochecido en la gran ciudad. Arriba, en el cielo, las nubes de tormenta seguían tronando. John encendió otro cigarrillo. Se guardaba el zippo en el bolsillo en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba con fuerza por la espalda y lo estampaba contra la fría pared de cemento.

El dios chino había vuelto, apareciéndose con todo su esplendor. Llevaba un hacha en una mano y la esgrimía peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Constantine. Cuando habló, lo hizo con la fuerza y la profundidad de una catarata.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién te envía y para qué? ¡Habla, mortal, o sufre mi ira!

-Soy John Constantine. Vengo de parte de Odín…

-¿Odín?

-Un viejito simpático, con un enorme parecido a Malcom McDowell – explicó. Miraba a Yu a los ojos. Estos brillaban.

-Lo conozco. ¿Por qué te ha enviado?

-¿La palabra _"Ragnarok"_ te dice algo?

-¿Debería? No soy nórdico.

-Es el Fin del Mundo – Constantine señaló al cielo nublado – Esa es la primera manifestación. Si me sueltas, podremos hablar sobre ello.

Yu lo consideró. Acabó soltándolo. El aspecto del dios desapareció y el simple muchacho repositor de supermercado regresó.

-Hay una guerra en camino, entre los de tu especie – Constantine sacó otro cigarrillo. El anterior yacía aplastado en el suelo. Nunca llegó a fumárselo – Comenzó este atardecer con la muerte de uno de los hijos de Odín. Balder, dios de la luz. Lo mató una diosa infernal al servicio de Marduk.

-Marduk…

-Ya sabes. El dios supremo de los Babilonios. El caso es que su familia y él intentan desencadenar el Apocalipsis… y planean destruir a todo aquél que se les interponga.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? – preguntó Yu, encogiéndose de hombros – Conozco esos dos clanes, el de los de la Mesopotamia y los nórdicos. ¿Qué con eso? ¿En qué me afecta?

-En que Marduk no hace distinciones. Quiere matar a todos los dioses que no estén con él. Eso te incluye a ti – John lo señaló – Tu tranquila vida de repositor de supermercado se ha terminado, amigo. Odín está juntando un ejército para acabar con Marduk y los suyos. Y puedes considerarte reclutado.

Yu se cruzó de brazos. Lo miró, altivo… algo más que insólito, teniendo en cuenta su tamaño, que era unos pies más bajo que Constantine. Lo de _"El Grande"_ era evidente que sólo ocurría cuando iba de dios.

-Podría no querer unirme – dijo – Podría hasta irme de aquí sin que pudieras evitarlo…

-¿Y ese sería el comportamiento digno de Yu, el Grande? – contraatacó Constantine – En la hoja que me dieron, escribieron que fuiste el fundador de la semi-legendaria Primera Dinastía china. Ahora pregunto yo: ¿acaso el dios que hizo eso, el que creó a una civilización y una cultura tan impresionante y milenaria como la china, puede darse el lujo de huir como un cobarde? Francamente, no lo creo.

Yu permaneció en silencio, ponderando sus palabras. John se había jugado una carta muy importante al endulzarle los oídos al dios. Si éste decidía no ayudarlos, entonces, ¿Cómo podría evitar que se fuera?

Finalmente, el muchacho suspiró y la rudeza y altivez se disiparon de su rostro.

-Yu, el Grande, era como me conocían hace miles de años, allá en China – dijo – Ahora solo soy Chen, el repositor. No tengo templos ni adoradores, pero no es una mala vida la que llevo. No es que sea importante y gloriosa como la del pasado, pero es una vida tranquila. Y ahora vienes tú y me dices que otros que son como yo… de mi especie… quieren destruirla. No puedo permitir que eso ocurra. No seria honorable.

-Entonces, ¿nos ayudaras? ¿Te unirás a nosotros?

Yu miró el cielo encapotado. Hubo un relampagazo en ese momento. Se estremeció.

-Cuenten conmigo – dijo.

* * *

**3**

**El dios azteca **

**Nueva York. **

**A la mañana siguiente. **

El día amaneció fatal en Manhattan. Llovía. Y también hacía frío.

Constantine apenas pudo pegar un ojo en lo que quedó de la noche, después de su encuentro con Yu, el Grande. Los dolores de cabeza lo asaltaron otra vez, lo mismo que las pesadillas, así que salió de la cama temprano, se aseó, tomó nuevamente unos calmantes, consultó la lista que Elizabeth le había dado y salió a buscar al siguiente dios pagano…

Para llegar hasta él, tomó un taxi. Mientras viajaban, el conductor no paró de charlar durante todo el trayecto. Habló sobre el clima, política, chismes de la farándula local, etc, etc. John se hundió en el asiento trasero, considerando gritarle que se callase la boca de una puta vez y que lo dejara en paz, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió no decir nada. Al final, sólo se limitó a fumar un cigarrillo y entretenerse viendo la lluvia caer sobre la ciudad.

Viajar en taxi hizo que echara de menos a su viejo amigo Chas Kramer. Pobre Chas… realmente, se hubiera merecido un destino mejor que el que tuvo.2

Sí. A veces la vida es una putada.

-Llegamos, amigo – dijo el taxista.

John le echó un vistazo al lugar. Le pagó y se bajó. Apretándose la gabardina al cuerpo y protegiendo el cigarrillo, corrió bajo la lluvia hasta el inmenso gimnasio.

Una vez dentro, consultó su lista nuevamente y se acercó al recepcionista (un hombre grande y musculoso tras el mostrador).

-Busco a Miguel Rodríguez – anunció.

El recepcionista le indicó dónde encontrarlo. Se hallaba en la cima de un cuadrilátero, practicando una especie de lucha libre con otra persona.

Constantine lo observó. Era otro hombretón, de piel morena, bronceada, y figura atlética. Sin duda, un luchador de _Catch_ profesional.

-¡Ja! ¡Te gané! – exclamó, luego de haber tumbado fácilmente a su rival en el piso del ring y retenerlo inmóvil con una llave - ¿Y ahora, quién es el mejor, eh?

-Tú, Miguel. ¡Me diste flor de paliza! – el otro hombre sonrió. Se levantó y ambos se estrecharon las manos con un gran apretón – La verdad, es un honor haber entrenado contigo.

-No te pases, Brad. La veta sensible no te queda – bromeó Miguel. Los espectadores del "combate" aplaudieron – Gracias, gracias, amigos – el luchador bajó del cuadrilátero y con una toalla, se secó el sudor de la frente. Iba de camino a las duchas, cuando Constantine le salió al paso.

-¿Miguel Rodríguez? Tenemos que hablar – dijo.

Miguel se detuvo y lo observó… y entonces, otra vez el don de John le mostró la realidad tras la mascara humana.

En un instante, la figura del luchador de origen mexicano se evaporó, reemplazada por una visión fabulosa: una enorme serpiente emplumada, majestuosa e imponente, cuyos ojos refulgían como el Sol al salir por la mañana.

Todo duró segundos. Un instante después, la serpiente alada desaparecía y sólo quedaba el hombre, quién sorprendido y dándose cuenta de que aquél sujeto había visto su verdadera esencia, retrocedió, cauteloso.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó.

-Me llamo John Constantine… y necesito tu ayuda. O, mejor dicho, la del dios Quetzalcóatl.

-Hace siglos que nadie me llama así… ¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?

Pero antes de que John pudiera explicárselo, sucedió algo. Un súbito viendo sacudió las puertas del gimnasio, abriéndolas de par en par. Unas sombras oscuras, unos espíritus negros, entraron gimiendo por el aire y se posesionaron de las personas que los rodeaban.

En un instante, los ojos de todos se volvieron del color del ébano. Observaron a Constantine y al dios azteca con malevolencia.

-¿Brad? ¿Amigos? ¿Qué les sucede? – preguntó Miguel, confundido.

-¡Utukki! – advirtió John. Metió una mano dentro de su gabardina y sacó unos recipientes esféricos de cristal con agua bendita dentro - ¡Son demonios! _¡Cuidado!_

Se los arrojó a los enemigos que ya se acercaban con intenciones asesinas, rugiendo como leones. Los frascos estallaron encima de algunos de ellos, quemándolos.

-¡Espábilate, hombre! – le gritó a Miguel, quién se había quedado petrificado en su sitio, sin hacer nada - ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

Constantine volvió a meter la mano dentro de la gabardina. En esta ocasión, sacó una manopla y se la puso. No se trataba de una manopla normal, sin embargo: era de oro puro, bendecida por el Obispo Anicott durante las Cruzadas. Un arma sagrada que John ya había usado una vez, hace nueve años atrás contra otros demonios.

Con ella, le propinó a varios Utukki que lo atacaron sendos puñetazos demoledores. Le sirvió para sacarse de encima a varios enemigos, pero si el dios azteca no le ayudaba pronto, se vería reducido por el amplio número de posesos.

-¿Y bien? ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Has algo! – gritó.

-Pero… pero… _¡Son mis amigos! _

-¡Ya no! ¡Son demonios! _¡Tienes que ayudarme! _

Los Utukki ya lo rodeaban. Constantine iba a caer. Iban a matarlo, a despedazarlo…

-¡NO!

El grito de Quetzalcóatl resonó en el aire con fuerza. Su figura brilló, con el poder del Sol. Los demonios retrocedieron, alejándose, pero allí adónde iban estaban los potentes rayos de luz. Todos ellos acabaron fulminados, dejando los cuerpos humeantes de sus huéspedes muertos.

El brillo solar desapareció y el dios observó el tendal de cadáveres que quedaron en el piso. Seguía lamentándose por la perdida de sus amigos humanos.

-Gracias – Constantine se guardó la manopla. Estaba sudando – Te debo una. Por un momento, casi no cuento el cuento.

-¿Quién te envía? – Miguel lo miró, serio.

-Odín, el dios supremo nórdico. Un viejito parecido a…

-…Malcom McDowell. Lo sé. Lo conozco. De lejos, pero lo conozco. ¿Qué sucede?

-Apocalipsis – John rebuscó entre sus ropas. Necesitaba con urgencia otro cigarrillo. Otra vez comenzaba a latirle la cabeza dolorosamente – Hay una especie de guerra entre dioses en camino. Estamos reclutando a cuantos podamos.

-¿Y estos que nos atacaron? Los demonios… ¿Para quién trabajan?

-Marduk y su grupo. Son los chicos malos – John encendió el cigarrillo – O eso tengo entendido. Y hasta ahora, nada parece contradecirlo.

Quetzalcóatl miró al exterior. La lluvia no había cesado en ningún momento. Varios relámpagos cruzaron el cielo.

-Están amenazando a todos los que les estorban – le explicó Constantine – Si vinieron hasta aquí a arruinar la tranquilidad de tu vida terrenal, no pararan hasta matarte. Y creeme: lo harán. Tienen los medios para hacerlo – hizo una pausa, esperando que el dios azteca asimilara la noticia - ¿Nos ayudaras a detenerlos? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-Una vez fui el dios de la vida, la luz, la sabiduría, la fertilidad y los vientos – dijo Miguel, soñadoramente – De eso, hace cientos, miles de años. Cuando mi gente me olvidó y mi culto se convirtió en leyenda, vine a Norteamérica. Lo hice buscando una oportunidad en la nueva situación existente. No voy a permitir que me arrebaten todo eso. Lo haré – asintió – Los ayudaré. ¡Quienes hicieron esto a mis amigos, ponerles demonios en su interior y obligarme a matarlos, lo pagaran! ¡Yo, Quetzalcóatl, lo juro!

* * *

**4**

**Interludio: los otros dioses **

**Nueva Jersey. **

**Interior de una vieja fabrica. **

Ereshkigal entró al interior de la enorme factoría abandonada. Encaminó sus pasos hacia un sector de oficinas. Varios demonios Utukki montaban guardia por los rincones y al ver pasar a Su Señora, se postraron ante ella, rindiéndole pleitesía.

Un sujeto esperaba a la diosa infernal. Iba vestido como un acaudalado hombre de negocios, pero Ereshkigal conocía la verdad. Aquella era solamente la apariencia terrenal que su colega había elegido para sí mismo. En el fondo, él era como ella: _un dios_.

¿Su verdadero nombre? Baal, dios de los caldeos y asirios. Señor de la Destrucción…

-Eri… Es bueno volverte a ver – le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Debo hablar con Marduk – ella lo miró, disgustada. No le gustaba que la llamaran _"Eri"_. Era una desviación terrenal de su verdadero nombre divino y eso la irritaba y mucho.

-Que coincidencia. Justo iba a verlo. Te acompaño.

-Puedo ir sola, Baal. No soy una niña – replicó Ereshkigal, molesta.

Él no se dio por aludido y fue con ella, todavía sonriendo.

-¿Y perderme el placer de caminar junto a la Señora del Inframundo? Ni en broma – comentó, irónico.

Fue suficiente. Enfurecida, Ereshkigal quiso abofetearlo. Baal se limitó a detener el golpe y sostener su mano con fuerza.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sigue burlándote de mí mientras puedas! – le espetó ella, desafiante - ¡Pero sabe que en cuanto acabemos con nuestros enemigos, yo recuperaré lo que me ha sido arrebatado! ¡Volveré a mi trono en los Infiernos, que es donde debo estar, y desde ahí regiré al mundo!

-¿Y cómo planeas sacar antes a Lucifer y sus demonios? ¿Acaso iras tú sola allá abajo y lucharas contra el Ángel Caído y sus huestes?

-¡No temo a ese diablo judeocristiano que usurpó mi trono en el Inframundo! ¡No, teniendo ahora el arma máxima!

Para puntualizar sus palabras, Ereshkigal sacó la punta de la Lanza del Destino, misma cuchilla que había utilizado para matar al dios Balder.

-Ilusa. Sólo usaras eso si Marduk lo permite – Baal se la quitó. Ella protestó – Recuerda, Eri: _servimos al mismo Señor_. Nos debemos pura y exclusivamente a él. Y ahora que aclaramos los tantos, vayamos a verlo.

Marduk los esperaba. Se hallaba en la antigua oficina del patrón de la fábrica, sentado en un enorme sillón con un ventanal detrás de él. Cuando Baal y Ereshkigal entraron, el sillón estaba vuelto hacia el ventanal, dándole a su ocupante una panorámica vista del horizonte de refinerías del área industrial de Nueva Jersey. Un horizonte nublado y tormentoso.

-Bienvenidos – los saludó, sin mirarlos – Los estaba esperando. Asumo que tienes que comunicarme algo, Eri. Te escucho.

Baal no pudo ocultar el regocijo que le producía que su jefe también llamara a su compañera con su nombre terrenal. Ereshkigal apretó los labios y frunció el ceño, pero se compuso rápido. Le dio a Marduk las malas nuevas.

-Nuestras fuerzas han fallado en matar al dios azteca y parar a Constantine. Hasta el momento, ha reclutado a dos deidades.

-No son sólo _"dos deidades"_, Eri – la corrigió Marduk suavemente – En todo caso, son patriarcas de sus cultos, los más poderosos. Detrás de cada uno de ellos hay un panteón de deidades menores esperando servirles, lo cual significa que en esta guerra por venir, la balanza se está inclinando para un lado que no nos conviene.

Silencio, sólo roto por el ruido de la tormenta en el exterior. La lluvia y el viento azotaban el cristal de la ventana.

-Me has fallado, Eri – declaró Marduk.

-Mi Señor… tan solo considere esto como un mero inconveniente pronto a solucionarse – intentó excusarse Ereshkigal – Le prometo que la próxima vez, acabaré con Constantine y quienes le acompañen.

Marduk guardó silencio. El hecho de que el sillón en el que estaba sentado les diera la espalda y no pudieran ver su rostro sólo empeoraba las cosas. _¿Estaría el Supremo enojado? ¿Castigaría a Ereshkigal por haberle fallado? ¿O no tendría en cuenta su error?_

Una mano se movió y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón. Sostenía un vaso lleno de Jack Daniel`s con dos cubitos de hielo. Sobre el escritorio a su espalda, entre los dos dioses paganos y su amo, un puro encendido descansaba sobre un cenicero. Todavía podía olerse su pesado olor en el interior de la oficina.

-Las guerras se ganan desmoronando a tus enemigos – dijo Marduk – Humillándolos. Haciéndoles sentir que estarían mejor muertos que vivos. Eso es lo que quiero que sientan mis rivales. ¿Entienden? ¿Ambos?

-Sí, señor – se apuró a decir Baal.

-Por supuesto – lo secundó Ereshkigal, mirándolo de reojo. Estaba entre enfadada por la petulancia de su compañero y aliviada de que su falta no fuera tomada en cuenta por su jefe.

-Bien. Muy bien – Marduk se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un trago – Ahora, vayan. Los dos. Y hagan que me sienta orgulloso de haberlos elegido para nuestra cruzada.

Baal y Ereshkigal asintieron y se marcharon. Una vez solo, Marduk sonrió, divertido.

-Y ahora, las cosas sí que van a ponerse interesantes – comentó y se echó a reír.

* * *

**5**

**Los dioses egipcios **

**Nueva York. **

**Tiempo después. **

Constantine llamó a Odín desde un teléfono público. La tormenta sobre la ciudad había hecho una pausa y ya no llovía más, pero el cielo seguía encapotado y tronando.

-Me faltan solo un par y acaba mi lista – le dijo, mientras se tomaba otro frasco de aspirinas y lo apuraba con una botella de agua mineral. El dolor de cabeza pulsaba en su cerebro – Confío en que los dos con los que conversé y aceptaron ayudarnos ya se habrán contactado contigo…

-Quédate tranquilo, John. Lo han hecho – dijo Odín - ¿Cómo va ese asunto de tus dolores de cabeza? ¿No mejora?

-Cada vez es peor – John hizo una pausa. Una punzada en su sien pareció confirmar sus palabras – Pero lo voy llevando.

-Eso no puede ser bueno, muchacho. Vas a tener que hacerte ver por un médico…

-Luego – resopló – No hasta que acabe con todo esto.

-John…

-Te dejo, abuelo. Voy tras los próximos candidatos de la lista. Hasta entonces – colgó.

Constantine consultó por tercera vez su lista de nombres. Los siguientes candidatos eran dos. Concretamente, una pareja de dioses egipcios: Hathor, diosa del amor, la alegría, la danza y la música. Hija de Ra y esposa de Horus. Y su marido mismo, el propio Horus, dios del cielo, hijo de Osiris e Isis.

Encontraría a aquellos dos en la dirección que Elizabeth había escrito en la lista. En otro momento de su vida, le hubiera sorprendido el saber al lugar donde tenía que ir para hallarlos. Ahora, acostumbrado como estaba a esta loca historia, no le llamó la atención para nada. Es más, casi esperaba todo esto.

¿Dónde podría estar trabajando una antigua diosa del amor y el baile en la Norteamérica del siglo XXI que no fuera en un club nocturno? Y no uno cualquiera: uno de _Streap-Dance_. Y si ella bailaba en ese lugar y hacía shows, su marido no podía estar lejos…

Así que John fue a aquél club cuando bajo el Sol. Se llamaba tentativamente "Cairo". Era un antro bonito, decorado con motivaciones egipcias de todo tipo: había jeroglíficos pintados en las paredes y columnas, cortinas de seda, lámparas de aceite, estatuas de faraones y reinas, y de animales fabulosos y dioses con cabeza animal reverenciados por los antiguos egipcios, entre muchas cosas que vio apenas entró, cigarrillo encendido en la boca. Se sentó frente a la barra y pidió un vaso de cerveza. En ese momento, sonaba una música sensual de fondo y una chica bastante bonita acababa de hacer su baile en la tarima, para deleite de los espectadores masculinos –y algún ocasional femenino– reunidos allí.

-Oiga – le dijo Constantine al hombre detrás de la barra – Estoy buscando a alguien… no sé si podrá ayudarme.

-Eso depende, amigo – el tipo lo miró de arriba abajo - ¿Es de la poli?

-Rayos, no. ¿Es que tengo cara de policía? Ya es el segundo que me confunde con uno.

-No se ofenda, pero es que con ese traje, la gabardina y el cigarrillo tiene usted pinta de detective. Bueno, usted dirá. ¿A quién está buscando?

-Para empezar, a una de sus chicas – John consultó su hoja – Se llama Jasmine.

-Pues va a tener la oportunidad de verla en vivo – señaló a la tarima – Está a punto de salir a escena.

Una música egipcia, el tañido de un laúd sensual, comenzó a sonar. La platea masculina se preparó. Por las caras que vio, John diría que la esperaban con ansias. Y entonces, sucedió: las cortinas de seda se corrieron y ella entró, contoneándose y bailando provocativamente.

Constantine vio a una mujer joven y bellísima, de piel tostada, corte de cabello a lo Cleopatra y curvas generosas, vestida como una bailarina exótica moviéndose sobre la tarima. Pero de inmediato, su don le reveló la verdad: _tras la figura humana se escondía una visión de sueños_. Una diosa ataviada como una reina egipcia resplandeciente y jovial.

-Hathor – murmuró.

La vio ejecutar sus pasos de baile con gracia y sensualidad, y los espectadores estallaron en aplausos y vítores. El dinero no tardó en aparecer. De a montones. Con la misma gracia y sensualidad que ejecutaba su baile, Hathor recogía los billetes y se los iba colocando en su escasa vestimenta. Sonreía dulcemente a todos y cada uno de los presentes… hasta que su vista se topó con la de Constantine y se quedó petrificada en su sitio.

Se produjo un incomodo momento. Todo el mundo quería saber qué le pasaba a su bailarina favorita. El despiste duró segundos, nada más. Hathor sonrió y siguió bailando. Completó su show y antes de retirarse de la pista, le guiñó un ojo a John.

Constantine se levantó de su asiento. Fue tras el escenario en su búsqueda. No llegó muy lejos; dos fornidos guardaespaldas, ataviados como soldados egipcios (quizás para estar a tono con el lugar) lo atraparon justo cuando iba hacia los camerinos de las chicas.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! – protestó.

-Como todo el mundo – dijo un hombre, acercándose – Pero debes entender que ella no está disponible. No es ese tipo de chica.

John lo miró. Era alto, guapo y su piel del mismo color que el de Hathor. Y al momento, su don se lo reveló: _también era un dios_.

Un halcón inmenso, de alas majestuosas, apareció en su lugar. Como todas las visiones, sólo duró segundos, pero le confirmaron sus sospechas. Ese era Horus, el marido de Hathor.

-Sé quien eres – dijo, despacio. Se había calmado.

-¿Ah, sí? – el hombre lo miró con incertidumbre – Oigámoslo.

-Horus. Hijo de Osiris y de Isis. Dios del cielo.

Horus quedó impresionado de que aquél mortal supiera quién en verdad era. Tanto, que ordenó a los guardaespaldas soltarlo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Debemos hablar – Constantine miró de reojo a los guardaespaldas – A solas.

El dios egipcio asintió. Pese a sus reservas, despidió a su seguridad y condujo a John a un camerino privado, el de su esposa.

Allí estaba Hathor otra vez, en esta ocasión pintándose los ojos y delineándose las pestañas delante de un espejo. Al verlos entrar, sonrió amistosamente.

-Sabía que él era especial – dijo, cuando su marido le contó el incidente de hacía un rato – También vio mi verdadera esencia cuando estaba arriba del escenario – hizo una pausa. Acabó de pintarse y observó a John - ¿Cómo te llamas? Habla sin temor.

-Soy John Constantine. He venido de parte de Odín, el dios nórdico, para pedir vuestra ayuda. Hay una guerra entre dioses en camino y estamos reclutando a cuantos podamos.

Horus y Hathor se miraron.

-Entonces, el rumor es cierto – dijo él – Ragnarok se ha iniciado.

-Lo comenzó la muerte de Balder – les confirmó Constantine – uno de los hijos de Odín. Lo mató la diosa del Inframundo de la mitología sumeria-acadia.3

-Ereshkigal – Hathor revoleó los ojos, con disgusto – Sí, la conocemos. Mi suegro y ella son acérrimos rivales. ¿No, querido? Una vez intentó desterrar a tu padre del Otro Mundo.

-Pero no pudo hacerlo – confirmó Horus. Al ver la confusión en el semblante de John, se lo explicó – Mi padre, Osiris, es el dios de los muertos. Ereshkigal una vez quiso arrebatarle su reino y no pudo. Desde entonces, nos ha jurado venganza.

-Ah, pero no ha podido hacer ni eso – Hathor hizo un gesto despectivo con las manos – Perdió su _status_ de Reina de los Infiernos cuando Lucifer y sus ángeles caídos llegaron ahí y los judeocristianos tomaron el poder. Se quedó sin adoradores ni sacerdotes. Ni reino.

-Vaya – Constantine fumó su cigarrillo un rato en silencio – Ya. El asunto es que esa maldita perra y su jefe, Marduk, están buscando la destrucción de todo y de todos los que se les interpongan. En especial, dioses como ustedes. Es por eso que Odín está formando un ejército, para iniciar la contraofensiva. Cuanto antes, mejor.

La mirada de la pareja de deidades egipcias fue de preocupación.

-¿Debemos involucrarnos, esposo mío? – le preguntó Hathor.

-Por lo visto, sí, amada mía. Si el Ragnarok está en marcha y Marduk y Ereshkigal buscan destruirnos a todos, no nos queda más remedio que participar – Horus se volvió hacia John – Puedes decirle a Odín que cuente con nosotros. No permitiremos que nadie dañe a los mortales y a la Tierra. Dile que Horus y Hathor están listos para la pelea.

* * *

**6**

**La diosa griega y el dios andrógino **

**Central Park. **

**Noche. **

Sólo faltaban dos deidades más y la lista de Constantine estaría completa. Pero su encuentro con Artemisa, diosa griega de la caza, la fertilidad, la castidad y las Amazonas, e Inari, dios japonés de la agricultura, no estuvo exento de peligros.

No era el único que los estaba buscando, así que no le extrañó cuando se los topó cara a cara aquella noche en mitad de Central Park, huyendo de una legión entera de demonios Utukki, quienes iban tras ellos.

-¡Quieto! ¡No te muevas! – dijo Artemisa, una hermosa mujer que portaba un arco y una flecha, mismos que utilizaba para apuntar a Constantine. Se hallaban en un claro del parque y si bien seguía nublado y tormentoso (y hacía frío) no había transeúntes curiosos en las inmediaciones. Sólo estaban ellos tres - ¡Despacio! ¡Deja esa arma que traes y acércate! ¡Las manos en alto y sin trucos, o te juro por Zeus que esta flecha atravesará tu pútrido corazón de demonio!

-No soy un demonio – John dejó en el suelo su "escopeta sagrada", aquella potente arma que disparaba munición fabricada con metales bendecidos. Misma arma que hace nueve años atrás utilizara contra el demonio Balthazar y los esbirros de Mammon – Vengo en son de paz.

-Sí, claro. ¿Te crees que somos idiotas? – Artemisa lo miró con dureza – Los otros, los que nos persiguen, también se veían normales hasta que los ojos se les pusieron negros como el ébano e intentaron matarnos. ¡No te muevas! Mi amigo va a registrarte…

-Miren, sé que suena difícil de creer, pero les digo la verdad. No soy el enemigo – protestó John, alzando las manos. Inari lo revisó. Él no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el contacto de las manos del dios japonés, puesto que cambiaba de forma continuamente: iba indistintamente de hombre a mujer y viceversa. La inspección acabó pronto e Inari se volvió hacia su compañera. Adquiriendo la forma de una estudiante japonesa (con uniforme escolar y todo. Era el sueño húmedo de todo seguidor del genero _Hentai_)4 declaró que Constantine estaba limpio.

-No hay demonio en él, aunque es bien raro – comentó. Al rato se convirtió en la versión masculina de un estudiante oriental.

-¿Yo soy raro? ¿Te has mirado a un espejo últimamente?

Constantine bajó los brazos, suspirando ruidosamente. Artemisa también bajó su arco y flecha… pero sólo un poco.

-Muy bien. Habla. ¿Quién eres y quién te envía? ¿Para quién trabajas?

-Me llamo John Constantine. Estoy con Odín, el dios nórdico. Él está reuniendo a seres como ustedes para luchar contra los que los persiguen. Esos demonios que mencionaste que te seguían, trabajan para ellos, vuestros enemigos.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? Sólo porque no estés poseído no quiere decir que no trabajes para ellos – Artemisa volvió a subir el arco y a apuntar a John con su flecha.

-Yo le creo – Inari habló otra vez. Ahora era una bella mujer japonesa de largos cabellos negros y vestida con un kimono.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

-Porque conozco la historia de este hombre – se volvió y miró a Constantine con respeto – Ha salvado al mundo de grandes males en el pasado. Yo confío en él.

-No es que no te agradezca el voto de confianza, _"Yoko"_ – replicó John – pero hace un rato estabas con ella y ahora me apoyas. ¿Cómo es que _ahora_ sabes sobre mí y me tienes confianza?

-Cuando te toqué para revisarte que no llevaras un demonio dentro, supe toda tu historia personal – declaró Inari – Fue así como lo supe. Sin embargo, hay algo mas… algo que creo que deberías saber – le señaló la cabeza – Allí arriba… tienes un…

Un alarido preternatural cortó la revelación del dios (¿o era una diosa?) japonés. Los Utukki habían llegado y en esta ocasión, no lo hicieron solos. Baal venia con ellos y al ver a Constantine, se alegró mucho.

-Al fin nos conocemos personalmente. El famoso John Constantine… Chico, te has convertido en un autentico dolor de cabeza, si me perdonas la expresión – Baal rió.

-No sé quién diablos eres, pero una cosa es segura: _¡Voy a patear tu trasero hacia el mismo Infierno!_ ¡Te lo garantizo!

-Oh. Puedes intentarlo. Adelante. Si sobrevives, claro – Baal se volvió hacia sus tropas - ¡ATAQUEN!

La lucha empezó. El escenario de fondo: Central Park, con sus árboles –casi un autentico bosque en mitad de la urbe– y los altos rascacielos de Manhattan. Y el cielo; eternamente encapotado y surcado por rayos.

Constantine recuperó su escopeta. Abrió fuego contra la horda más próxima de demonios. Pedazos sanguinolentos volaron por los aires. Artemisa e Inari se unieron a la batalla, cada uno con su destreza o poder. Mientras que la diosa griega disparaba una flecha detrás de otra a toda velocidad (y _siempre_ acertaba al blanco), Inari hacía crecer su largo cabello y como si de una entidad viva aparte se tratara, con él envolvía y estrangulaba a los Utukki.

En su conjunto, los tres eran magníficos guerreros que pronto acabaron con las fuerzas de Baal. Pero el Señor de la Destrucción tenía un As bajo la manga, literalmente: llevaba la punta de la Lanza del Destino. Con ella, en un momento de descuido, apuñaló a Inari en el pecho…

Como en el caso de Balder, hubo un fogonazo de luz y la deidad japonesa cayó muerta al suelo lodoso del Central Park. Cambió de forma automáticamente, pasando de mujer a hombre y de hombre a mujer hasta que quedó detenido en una figura andrógina cuando la vida abandonó totalmente su sagrado cuerpo.

-¡Inari! – gritó Artemisa - ¡Maldito seas! – insultó a Baal. Le arrojó una flecha. Ésta se le clavó en la mano donde llevaba la cuchilla y lo obligó a soltarla. Constantine aprovechó ese momento para volver el enorme cañón de su escopeta contra el dios malévolo y apuntarlo con él.

-¡Dile adiós a esa fea cara que tienes, hijo de puta!

John jaló el gatillo. El estruendo de la explosión fue terrible. La munición le dio de lleno a Baal en el rostro y lo mandó volando por el aire hasta hacerlo caer en un estanque cercano, lleno de agua lodosa.

-Inari… Zeus bendito – Artemisa se había agachado para revisar su cuerpo – Está muerto.

Constantine apretó los dientes. La cabeza le dolía otra vez. Le estaba a punto de estallar. Buscó en el piso, entre los cadáveres y los despojos de los demonios derrotados y halló la punta de la lanza. Fue tras Baal.

El dios caldeo salía del estanque totalmente empapado, su traje caro chamuscado y lleno de lodo e inmundicia. Parte de su rostro era un amasijo de carne quemada, pero seguía vivo y muy cabreado.

-¡Voy a arrancarte los intestinos y los colgaré alrededor de tu cuello! – rugió, largándole un puñetazo a John. Éste lo esquivó ágilmente y con la culata de su escopeta le propinó un fuerte golpe que lo hizo caer en el estanque enfangado otra vez.

-¡En tus sueños, idiota! – Constantine le enterró la cuchilla en el corazón. Baal aulló y como ya sucediera en los casos de Balder e Inari recientemente, hubo un estallido de luz al morir el dios.

Había sido liquidado.

Exhausto y con la cabeza partiéndosele de dolor, John se desplomó a su lado. Se llevó una mano a la nariz y comprobó que le salía sangre de ella.

-¿Estás bien? – Artemisa se le acercó. Se agachó a su lado.

-Estoy… Estoy… bien… Sólo… Sólo ayúdame a ponerme de pie… por favor.

La diosa griega lo ayudó. Lo sostuvo con fuerza.

-Te llevaré con un médico, a un hospital – le dijo.

-No… Odín… Debes… llamarlo a él. Tienes que… ir con él…

-Y lo haré, puedes estar seguro de ello. Pero primero, tú vas derecho al hospital.

John quiso replicar algo, pero llegando al límite de su resistencia al dolor, se rindió. Semiconsciente, se dejó llevar por Artemisa.

Sin que ellos la vieran –ya se habían ido del lugar– Ereshkigal apareció. Se agachó hacia el cuerpo muerto de Baal y con un gesto de asco y desprecio le arrancó del pecho la punta de la Lanza del Destino, que había quedado allí olvidada. Se volvió hacia el horizonte y rugió como una leona enfurecida.

-¡Pagaras por esto, John Constantine! – siseó - ¡Yo misma juro que te cazaré y te veré retorciéndote de dolor en el Infierno! ¡Conocerás la ira de Ereshkigal y creeme, desearas no haber surgido del vientre de tu maldita madre NUNCA!

La diosa infernal desapareció en una explosión de fuego. Al instante, otra vez comenzó a llover.

Empezaba otra tormenta sobre Nueva York.

* * *

**7**

**Salud delicada **

**Hospital Central. **

**Nueva York. Unas horas más tarde… **

Constantine abrió los ojos. Se hallaba acostado en una cama, en una habitación del Hospital Central de Nueva York. Todavía débil y mareado por los analgésicos que le habían dado, echó un vistazo a su izquierda. Una figura se encontraba parada a su lado, mirándolo con evidente preocupación.

-Odín – susurró. El anciano asintió y sonrió amistosamente. Le colocó una mano sobre la frente. Estaba fresca y lo alivió.

-Llámame _"Señor Wednesday"_ mientras estemos aquí – le recomendó – Si me dices _"Odín"_, todos pensaran que te has vuelto loco.

-¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué me pasa?

-Artemisa te trajo aquí. Se contactó conmigo. Has hecho un excelente trabajo, John. Lograste encontrarlos a todos.

-Inari… el dios japonés…

-Lo sé. Una gran perdida. Terrible. Pero ya no te preocupes más. Todo ira bien – sonrió.

-Todavía… no has respondido a mis preguntas… ¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué me pasa?

Odín suspiró.

-Apenas llegaste, te hicieron una resonancia magnética en la cabeza con un tomógrafo… Yo… lo siento, John. Al parecer, los doctores dicen que tienes un tumor en el cerebro.

Silencio. Pesado, muy pesado.

-¿Por eso me duele la cabeza?

-Exactamente. Está presionando tus lóbulos frontales o algo así. Lo lamento, John – Odín lucía afligido.

Constantine cerró los ojos. Un trueno sonó. Allá fuera del hospital prácticamente diluviaba.

-Sin embargo, pueden combatirlo. Quizás con quimioterapia…

-Por favor, no bromees.

-No lo hago. Los doctores me hablaron de eso. Pueden empezar un tratamiento con quimio.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me operan? Que me abran la cabeza y listo.

Odín negó.

-No funciona así. El tumor –según los médicos– está muy avanzado y es muy agresivo. Operarte ahora conllevaría un riesgo enorme. Los doctores de este hospital prefieren un método menos invasivo.

-Y una mierda – John se levantó de la cama bruscamente. Buscó su ropa.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? ¿Adónde piensas que vas?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Me marcho de aquí. Hay unos asuntos pendientes que terminar. Esa dichosa guerra entre dioses, por ejemplo.

Odín lo detuvo. John protestó, pero en verdad estaba débil. El anciano lo obligó a volverse a acostar en la cama.

-Ya no es asunto tuyo – le dijo.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Tú me contrataste! Y yo no dejo los asuntos a medias.

-No te ofendas, John… pero en el estado en el que te encuentras, no serás _precisamente_ de gran ayuda para nadie. Mira, descansa. Quédate aquí. Ahora yo me encargaré de la tropa.

-Pero… pero querías que los entrene… ¿Recuerdas? Que los preparara para la batalla.

-Es cierto. Pero consideremos esto un cambio de planes. Tú salud está primero. Descansa – repitió Odín – Yo me haré cargo de todo.

-¡No voy a quedarme para que me metan químicos en el cuerpo, se me caiga el cabello y quizás muera! Lo siento, pero no – Constantine hizo una pausa. Miró al anciano a los ojos – Eres un dios. ¿Por qué no me curas?

Odín carraspeó.

-Lo siento, John. Podría hacerlo… lo hubiera hecho antes, pero el tumor que tienes está muy avanzado y si intento curarte mágicamente, puede que tu cuerpo no reaccione como debería hacerlo, no lo resistas y mueras.

-Genial. Y si me quedo aquí, lo más probable es que a la larga también me muera. Gracias, abuelo. Gracias por nada.

-John…

-Sólo… sólo vete, ¿quieres? Deseo estar solo. Ya me las arreglare yo con esto.

Odín lo miró con tristeza. Le apoyó una mano sobre la suya, asintiendo.

-Voy a reunirme con el resto – le informó – Vamos a analizar la contraofensiva. Te tendré al tanto de todo. Descansa.

-Vete ya.

Odín se marchó. Constantine resopló, agitado. Otra vez su vida pendía de un hilo. Nueve años atrás, había sido un cáncer de pulmón, del que se había curado "milagrosamente" gracias a los servicios de Lucifer. Ahora, era un tumor cerebral.

-Estás jodido, John – se dijo – _Jodidisimo_. Puta mierda.

Cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un momento, se quedó dormido.

Odín salió del hospital cubierto con un paraguas. Caminó hasta la acera y llamó a un taxi. Apenas el coche se detuvo, saltó dentro.

-¿Adónde lo llevo? – le preguntó el conductor.

-Al Hotel Babilonia. Tengo que asistir a una reunión muy importante…

-¿En un día como hoy? ¿Con éste clima? – el taxista arrancó el coche.

Odín sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Es una reunión muy especial. No me la perdería por nada del mundo.

* * *

**8**

**Sueño con muertos **

Constantine soñaba.

Otra vez, un manto de pesadillas parecía envolverlo. Visiones de ángeles caídos y de demonios de ojos negros lo acosaban. Se veía otra vez en el Infierno, un páramo desolador y arrasado que ya conociera tan bien nueve años atrás. Cuando las pesadillas se volvieron insoportables, cuando el sueño se tornó totalmente delirante, algo muy curioso sucedió. John sintió que lo tocaban y que ese contacto disipaba el miedo y el terror. Hacía al lascerante dolor de cabeza remitir.

Fue entonces cuando su sueño dio un inesperado giro de 180 grados y del agreste paisaje del Averno pasó a una apacible playa californiana. En el horizonte de olas azules y cristalinas, el Sol estaba saliendo. Un amanecer glorioso y totalmente cargado de significado.

John no estaba solo en la playa. Había alguien más junto a él. Dos personas, dos mujeres. Una idéntica a la otra. Las dos vestían de blanco.

-Ángela – dijo, reconociéndola. Y luego, a su hermana – Isabel.

Las dos mujeres asintieron. Ángela miró a Isabel y ésta última le hizo un gesto afirmativo. La chica se separó de ella y le apoyó una mano en el hombro a Constantine.

-Caminemos por la playa, John – le pidió.

Ante la atenta mirada de Isabel, Ángela y Constantine se alejaron un poco en la arena. Corría un viento fresco y las gaviotas chillaban allá arriba, en el cielo.

-Ángela… de veras, lo siento – dijo él – Sé que estás muerta por mi culpa…

-Eso ya no importa, John. Lo que sí importa es que te recuperes. Un gran mal está en camino.

-¿Te refieres al Ragnarok? ¿A la guerra de los dioses? Odín tiene todo controlado. Ya ni me necesita. Yo ya hice mi parte.

-No – Ángela negó con la cabeza – No entiendes. _¡Todo ha sido una mentira!_ ¡Una hábil manipulación de un maestro del engaño! Te ha llevado como una marioneta de un lado para otro y es el responsable de inocular este mal que te aqueja en la cabeza. John, esta criatura nefasta no opera sola. Así como ella tejió sus hilos sobre ti, esta criatura también sigue órdenes… y las consecuencias de lo que están planeando son terribles. ¡Debes detenerlos!

-Lo haré. Puedes contar con ello. Dime quién es. ¿Quién mueve los hilos tras bambalinas? ¿Quién es?

-Ángela – la llamó Isabel – Ya es hora de irnos. Lo siento, pero nuestro tiempo acabó.

-Lo lamento, John. Debo irme. Me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo.

Comenzó a irse.

-¡Espera! ¡Dame una pista más, al menos! – le gritó Constantine.

Ángela e Isabel se tomaron de la mano. Una luz calidad y potente las envolvió. Antes de desaparecer, una de ellas –quizás Isabel o Ángela misma– se volvió y le dijo:

_-Hotel Babilonia… Ve al Hotel Babilonia… ¡Aprisa! _

* * *

Hubo un trueno y John se despertó. Seguía acostado en la cama del Hospital Central de Nueva York. Todo había sido un sueño, sólo un sueño.

¿O no?

Ángela e Isabel compartieron un mismo don: las dos fueron unas poderosas psíquicas. ¿Y si el paso de la vida terrenal a la vida espiritual no les había privado de seguir teniendo tal poder? ¿Y si ahora que estaban juntas para toda la eternidad, las dos hermanas se habían vuelto tan poderosas como para comunicarse directamente con el mundo de los vivos y entregarle un mensaje?

Existía una sombra de amenaza escondida en sus palabras. Si aquello fue más que un sueño, entonces alguien había sido el responsable directo de provocarle un tumor en el cerebro. Y ese alguien todavía planeaba una maldad aun más grande.

No podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenia que actuar y tenia que hacerlo ahora.

Cuando la enfermera acudió a ver al paciente de la habitación 214, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al hallar el pijama de hospital abandonado en la cama y una ventana abierta al lluvioso exterior, cuyas cortinas eran sacudidas por el fuerte viento.

John Constantine se había ido.

* * *

**9**

**De dioses paganos y ángeles caídos **

**Hotel Babilonia.**

**Nueva York. Instantes después. **

Apenas entró en el lujoso hotel, John supo que las cosas no iban bien. El primer cadáver que halló horriblemente mutilado –el conserje del hotel– le dio una pista más que evidente de que se enfrentaba a un peligro sin igual. Continuó avanzando por los pasillos alfombrados, llevando su "escopeta sagrada" en alto, listo para lo que fuera y topándose de tanto en tanto y cada vez más con otros cuerpos igual de grotescamente muertos.

Un grito desgarrador, seguido de una carcajada demente lo puso en alerta. Pese al palpitante dolor de cabeza que sentía, se obligó a caminar en dirección del alarido. Había venido del interior de un inmenso salón de reuniones, cuyas puertas de roble, pese a estar manchadas con sangre, se hallaban cerradas.

"_Bien. Aquí vamos"_, pensó y le propinó una patada a las puertas. Éstas se abrieron de par en par, revelándole el interior de la fastuosa habitación… y algo mas. Una panorámica que empequeñecía a las visiones del Infierno.

Los dioses estaban allí. El grupo que él había reunido, gracias a su don, para Odín: Thor, Yu, Quetzalcóatl, Hathor, Horus y Artemisa. Yacían colgados de gruesas cadenas al techo, muertos y desangrados. Apuñalados, literalmente. Y eso no era todo, el horror continuaba, porque con su sangre, alguien (o algo) había dibujado por todas las paredes del cuarto una serie de símbolos místicos. John reconoció unas runas celtas, mezcladas con letras del alfabeto enoquiano –el lenguaje de los ángeles–.

-Hola, John – dijo una voz leonina a su espalda. De inmediato, el filo de una cuchilla se posó sobre su cuello, a centímetros nomás de cortar su piel – Bienvenido al corazón del Ragnarok. Ahora, sé buen chico y baja el arma. Lentamente…

La voz era de Ereshkigal. La cuchilla era la punta de la Lanza del Destino. En esta ocasión, la hoja de metal parecía bañada en sangre. John supo al instante de dónde provenía.

-Maldita bruja – siseó - ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

-Ya lo he hecho, querido. Ahora, no te lo repetiré por tercera vez: baja el arma.

-Yo que tú, obedecería, John. La dama no se caracteriza precisamente por la paciencia.

Constantine se quedó helado al ver aparecer a Odín, quien tranquilamente bebía un Jack Daniel`s mientras contemplaba a sus camaradas muertos con evidente satisfacción.

-¿Tú? Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-Oh. Lo siento, John. Claro, te mereces una explicación – Odín sonrió – Veras, no has sido más que una marioneta desde el principio. Una muy eficiente, debo admitirlo, pero marioneta al fin de cuentas. Nunca llegaste a sospechar que simplemente te estábamos usando para hallar a los principales dioses que quedaban en el mundo y traérnoslos.

-No te entiendo…

-Todo fue un plan calculado, John. Se suponía que tú los buscarías y que los traerías. Y eso has hecho. Felicitaciones.

-Pero… el Ragnarok… la guerra de los dioses… Marduk…

-Toda una hábil patraña, por supuesto. ¿Marduk? Hace siglos que se ha ido. Nunca existió en esta historia más que como mera excusa. Un enemigo inventado al que combatir. Por supuesto, no todos sabían la verdad. Baal, a quién tú liquidaste hace poco en persona, creía estar haciendo su voluntad. Era necesario que ni él ni ningún otro que no fuera de nuestro circulo de confianza supieran la verdad. Ereshkigal, que esta a tu espalda sosteniendo la hoja de la cuchilla que mató a estos dioses, conocía la verdad. Ella desempeñó maravillosamente su papel en esta historia – Odín le guiñó el ojo. La diosa infernal rió – Como sea, todo fue en resueltas cuentas, un gran, gran engaño.

-¿Preparado por quién? ¿Por ti? – le espetó John. La cabeza le latía con más fuerza minuto a minuto.

-En gran parte, sí. Es un merito propio. Un talento natural que tengo.

-¿Sacrificar a tus propios hijos es un talento, maldito viejo enfermo?

-John… el lenguaje. Mantengamos las formas, ¿quieres? La educación ante todo – Odín sonrió – Estaba destinado que Balder debía morir. Prácticamente, el Ragnarok no hubiera podido empezar sin ello. Respecto a Thor – el viejo observó su cadáver colgado con disgusto – Nunca me cayó bien. De todos, él fue siempre el preferido de nuestro padre… motivo más que suficiente y obvio para odiarlo.

-_¿"…Él fue siempre el preferido de nuestro padre"?_ Perdón, pero creo que me perdí de algo. ¿No era Thor tú hijo?

-Ay, John. ¿Qué todavía no te has dado cuenta con quién tratas en realidad? A lo mejor, ese tumor que puse en tu cabeza sí que te afectó la inteligencia – suspiró. Dejó el vaso de Jack Daniel`s sobre una mesa – Odín fue el primero de todos ellos en morir. Para mí, maestro del engaño como soy, fue fácil asumir su identidad. Despabílate, muchacho. Nunca has tratado con el verdadero Odín. Has hablado conmigo…

Súbitamente, cambió de forma. El hombre viejo con el sorprendente parecido físico al actor Malcom McDowell desapareció. En su lugar, ahora había un joven pelirrojo de mirada picara y ladina.

-Hola, John. Me presento formalmente: soy Loki, dios del engaño, hijo ilegitimo de Odín y medio hermano de Balder y Thor. Llamado en la antigüedad el _"origen de todo fraude"_. Y con justa razón, te diré.

Constantine se había quedado mudo. Estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Sí. Sé que disfrazado de Odín te dije que nunca me verías en esta historia. Obviamente, fue una mentira. Como así lo fue el hecho de que yo estaba atrapado. A decir verdad –algo que no acostumbro a hacer, creeme– sí lo estaba. Fue después de matar por primera vez a Balder en los tiempos mitológicos. Permanecí incontables milenios en una prisión subterránea, cortesía de Odín, padeciendo torturas indecibles – Loki se estremeció – Pero bueno, nada es eterno. Por suerte para mí, alguien me sacó de ahí, haciéndome un enorme favor. Y yo sé pagar bien los favores… ¿Verdad, mi estimado amigo?

Una tercera persona (criatura) apareció en escena. Una que John conocía bien. Si bien no lo había visto desde hacía nueve años, no le extrañó del todo hallarlo ahí mismo, en ese lugar.

-¡Gabriel! – exclamó.

El antiguo Arcángel de aspecto andrógino sonrió dulcemente al oír su nombre. Iba bien vestido y los años que había pasado despojado de su gloria y de sus alas no le sentaron tan mal. Se acercó a Constantine y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro. John cayó al suelo.

-¿Sentiste eso? – Gabriel se agachó a su lado, mirándolo con ternura – Se llama "dolor". Vete acostumbrando a ello. ¿Lo recuerdas, John? – hizo una pausa. Se puso de pie – Hace nueve años atrás me lo dijiste, luego de darme un golpe como ese. Me abandonaste, así como el Creador me abandonó, a mi suerte. Despojado de mi gloria, mi status angelical, mis poderes… pero no de todos mis conocimientos. Mismos que me han permitido sobrevivir estos nueve años en la apestosa cloaca que tú llamas "mundo".

Gabriel sonrió. Abrazó a Loki por la espalda. Él lo miró con deseo.

-Como ya estarás sospechando, fui yo quién liberé a Loki de su encierro y orquesté la mayor parte de este plan. Había ciertas piezas que hacer encajar en su sitio, pequeñas cosas que ajustar: recuperar la Lanza del Destino, era una de ellas. Todo, para conseguir un gran objetivo, un gran logro.

-¿Y cuál es? – desde el suelo, John observó al antiguo Arcángel con desprecio - ¿Matar a todos los dioses?

-La muerte de los "dioses" es solo el comienzo. ¡Mira a tu alrededor, Constantine! Estamos realizando un gran ritual mágico aquí. Uno que necesitaba como ingrediente principal la muerte, el sacrificio de seis deidades: Thor, Yu, Quetzalcóatl, Hathor, Horus y Artemisa. Su sangre ha servido para cargar de energía mística la punta de la Lanza del Destino. Dioses paganos sacrificados, para poder llevar a cabo el deicidio mayor: **matar a Dios**.

-¿Matar a Dios? ¡Estás enfermo, Gabriel!

Ereshkigal le propinó a Constantine una patada entre las costillas. El humano se retorció de dolor.

-No, John. Estoy enojado, muy enojado con mi Padre. ¡Este mundo que ha creado es un horror! Mi plan hace nueve años atrás era corregir el error de Dios. Sigue siendo mi objetivo final, aunque para eso, deba realizar lo imposible: _matar a Dios_. La lanza, eso lo hará. Cargada de la energía mística de los dioses caídos, servirá para asestar a mi Padre la estocada mortal… y sellar su destino.

-Estás demente – Constantine lo miró a los ojos con odio – De todas maneras, nunca podrás hacerlo. Para eso, primero debes entrar en el Cielo. Y te tengo malas noticias, _Gabrielito_: tú no puedes entrar en aquel lugar. Eres mortal ahora.

-Un pequeño inconveniente que vamos a subsanar – Gabriel sonrió de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Loki. Seguía abrazado al dios timador como si fueran amantes… y tal vez, lo fueran en verdad.

-¿Y qué ganan ustedes dos al aliarse con este demente? – les preguntó John a Loki y a Ereshkigal.

-Una vez que Yahvé sea destruido, Gabriel recuperará todo su poder y más – dijo Loki – Entonces, gobernaremos los tres el Universo. Gabriel regirá los Cielos, yo seré Señor de la Tierra y Eri volverá a ser Reina de los Infiernos.

-Patearemos a Lucifer y sus demonios de mi reino – intervino Ereshkigal – Recuperaremos mi trono y por fin todo será como debería ser.

-¿Lo ves, John? A la final, todos ganamos. Y te lo debemos a ti – Gabriel le arrojó un beso en el aire – A propósito, el tumor cerebral que Loki te provocó… fue idea mía. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Vete al diablo!

-Dolor, John. Lo que me deseaste hace nueve años atrás. Ahora, lo sientes en carne propia – el ex Arcángel se acercó a él y lo pisó con fuerza con su zapato – No te preocupes. Pese a todo, seré misericordioso. Tu muerte será rápida. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te lo comenté? El ingrediente final para completar el ritual, después de la muerte de los seis dioses paganos, es tu vida, el séptimo sacrificio. Gracias a ello, las Puertas del Cielo se abrirán de par en par y yo entraré por ellas… y mataré a mi Padre con la lanza.

Ereshkigal le entregó a Gabriel la cuchilla. Loki puso de pie a John. Lo sostenía con fuerza sobrehumana.

-Felicitaciones, John. ¿Te acuerdas cuando hace nueve años atrás me preguntaste si podías comprar un pasaje al Cielo? En aquella ocasión te dije que irías derecho al Infierno por el estilo de vida desordenada que llevabas. Bueno, ¿adivina qué? Luego de eso, de derrotarnos a Mammon y a mí, te has ganado el favor del Cielo. Por eso, felicitaciones, John. ¡He aquí tu premio!

Gabriel le cortó el cuello. Un tajo perfecto, limpio, hecho por un acero capaz de perforar átomos si se lo proponía y que ya había cortado otro tipo de carne y sustancia.

Loki soltó a Constantine. Éste cayó en el piso, ahogándose en su propia sangre. En un vano intento para detener la hemorragia, se llevó las manos a la garganta sajada. Ríos de sangre surgieron de la herida y se desparramaron por el suelo.

-¿Recuerdas aquello que decían hace nueve años atrás de ti? ¿Qué cuando murieras, el Diablo mismo vendría a buscar tu alma? Bueno, mi querido amigo, ahora es diferente. ¿Adivina _quién_ va a venir a recoger en persona tu atormentado espíritu cuando expires? – Gabriel rió – El Dios que estoy esperando.

Mientras Constantine moría desangrado, tal cordero en el matadero, afuera del hotel la tormenta recrudeció. Parecía como si el cielo se hubiera abierto.

* * *

**10**

**Deicidio **

…Y era verdad. El Cielo se había abierto…

Como aquella vez, hace nueve años atrás, Constantine se halló flotando hacia una luz brillante. Un espacio blanco e infinito, lleno de campanas y de cántico de ángeles le esperaban. Pero él no se detuvo allí, pasó a otro lado.

Muy pronto se halló contemplando una especie de oficina. También era blanca y su único ocupante se hallaba sentado detrás de un escritorio de aspecto metálico. De más estaba decir que aquél sujeto que parecía estar esperándolo también vestía del mismo color inmaculado que su entorno.

Lo primero que le llamó a John poderosamente la atención, fue el sorprendente parecido físico de ese "hombre" con el actor de raza negra Morgan Freeman.5

-Hola, John – lo saludó – Soy Dios. Bienvenido al Cielo.

Constantine estaba impresionado. Tanto, que cuando quiso advertirle al doble divino de Freeman que se volviera y mirara a la persona que tenía atrás, ya era tarde.

Gabriel, parado detrás de Dios y con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro, levantó la cuchilla. Lo apuñaló varias veces en la espalda.

Dios gimió y se desplomó sobre el escritorio. La sangre se derramó sobre su ropa blanca, tiñéndola de un rojo furioso.

-Hola, Padre. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Gabriel no había terminado todavía. Aferró al Creador de su traje y le dio la vuelta. Los ojos de Dios lo miraron, abriéndose como platos, pero no era una mirada de terror, sino de infinita lastima, infinita misericordia.

-Gabriel… - susurró. Varias lágrimas se le escaparon.

-Sí, papá. Yo. ¿Qué te ha parecido eso?

-Perdóname… - Dios alzó una mano, moribundo. Tocó a Gabriel en el rostro. Lo acarició.

-Perdóname tú – el antiguo Arcángel tampoco lo pudo evitar. La sonrisa malévola se borró de su rostro. También comenzó a llorar - ¡Perdóname por este pecado, pero es necesario! El mundo debe renacer… y para que lo haga, el viejo Dios que lo creó tiene que morir.

Gabriel se secó las lágrimas. Le enterró la punta de la Lanza del Destino a Yahvé en el pecho.

Hubo un fogonazo de luz inmenso. Constantine (espectador involuntario de aquél drama cósmico) debió protegerse los ojos. Cuando el show de luz acabó, Dios había desaparecido y sólo quedaba Gabriel, cuyas alas angélicas habían sido restauradas y se extendían hacia arriba y a los costados. Su vestimenta también había cambiado: llevaba el mismo traje blanco que el difunto Jehová.

-Dios ha muerto – declaró, mirando a John. La sonrisa en su rostro era beatifica y llena de poder – Ahora, yo soy el nuevo Dios. Gracias, John. Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo. Ahora, descansa en paz.

El renacido Arcángel extendió una mano. Constantine fue expulsado de su presencia. Cayó en la oscuridad, en las tinieblas del Sheol, el Reino de los Muertos. Para él, todo había terminado…

¿O todavía no?

* * *

Una voz lo llamó. Era potente, fuerte. Se hizo oír entre las tinieblas que lo rodeaban. John parpadeó y de repente se halló frente a la presencia de una extraña criatura: un ser con cabeza de perro y cuerpo de hombre, vestido como un antiguo egipcio.

Al instante, supo quién era sin que él se lo dijera: Anubis, el Dios de los Muertos.

-John Constantine… mira nada mas el lío en el que nos has metido – dijo Anubis, moviendo negativamente su cabeza canina – Ahora, el Universo ha entrado en caos. El Arcángel Gabriel se ha convertido en el ser más poderoso del Cielo y va a echar de allí a todos sus hermanos, los demás ángeles. Todo esto no puede ser bueno.

-Devuélveme a la Tierra – le pidió John – Devuélveme y lo detendré.

Anubis suspiró.

-Sí. Tengo el poder de resucitarte de entre los muertos y voy a hacerlo. También tengo el poder suficiente para hacerte desaparecer ese tumor cerebral que Loki, el dios nórdico del engaño, te provocó. Pero no tienes _ninguna_ _chance_ de parar a Gabriel. Lo lamento. Sin embargo, sí puedes –y debes– detener a Ereshkigal y a Loki. Eso sí puedes hacerlo. ¿Qué dices?

-Devuélveme a la vida y lo haré.

-Es un hecho. Ten cuidado, Constantine. Te esperan momentos muy difíciles en el futuro.

John boqueó, buscando oxigeno. Sus pulmones, vacíos de aire desde hace un rato, protestaron. Tosió y observó a su alrededor mientras se recuperaba. Se hallaba tirado en el piso del salón de reuniones del Hotel Babilonia, donde había muerto. Se llevó una mano a la garganta: la herida estaba milagrosamente curada.

No sin ciertas dificultades, se puso de pie. Loki y Ereshkigal no estaban cerca, pero no deberían haberse ido lejos. Tenía una leve sospecha de dónde los hallaría.

Constantine tomó su escopeta (abandonada a un costado) y se encaminó tambaleándose a las escaleras de servicio. Ya no le dolía la cabeza. El tumor cerebral había desaparecido completamente.

Bien. Decidió que era hora de ajustar ciertas cuentas pendientes…

Ereshkigal y Loki se hallaban en la azotea del hotel, contemplando maravillados el cielo. La tormenta terminó abruptamente y las nubes se fueron. Un espectáculo sobrecogedor tenia lugar en las alturas: miles, quizás millones de estrellas fugaces caían a la Tierra.

John supo qué era lo que estaba viendo cuando salió por una puerta a la terraza. No era una típica lluvia de meteoros, eran ángeles. Y estaban cayendo, expulsados del Cielo por Gabriel.

"_Anubis tiene razón. Ya no puedo detener a Gabriel"_, pensó, _"Pero sí puedo acabar con el resto de la triada diabólica". _

-¿No es un espectáculo maravilloso, Eri? – preguntó Loki a su compañera. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia de Constantine – Millones de ángeles cayendo a la Tierra… El epilogo perfecto para esta historia. O el prologo, depende de cómo lo mires – sonrió – Me tengo que sacar el sombrero ante Gabriel. El chico es listo.

-¿No es una chica? – Ereshkigal enarcó una ceja – Porque, honestamente, se ve como una.

-Hombre, mujer… Creo que es una deliciosa combinación entre ambos – Loki rió – Lo mejor de los dos mundos, vamos. Creo que va a gustarme mucho ser su amante…

-¡Come plomo bendito, maldito enfermo!

Constantine disparó un escopetazo a Loki por la espalda. Fue directo a su cabeza. Se la reventó como si fuera una fruta podrida. Ereshkigal vio con horror cómo su cuerpo caía por la cornisa hacia la calle. Se volvió y miró a John, con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo es posible…? – empezó. Jamás terminó la frase.

Constantine sacó otra arma que había traído consigo escondida entre sus ropas. Parecía una granada común. Le quitó el precinto de seguridad y se la tiró a la diosa infernal. Ésta la agarró entre sus manos.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama eso, perra? – John sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió con su mechero. Le dio una profunda calada y exhaló el humo – _"Aliento de Dragón"_. Es una granada de cobre presurizado que guarda en su interior bilis de dragón. ¿Y adivina qué arroja cuando explota?

Ereshkigal quiso deshacerse rápido de la granada. No pudo. Estalló entre sus manos y la bañó en un chorro fuerte de fuego místico.

Entre gritos y alaridos, la diosa infernal (convertida en una tea ardiente) se sacudió y acabó arrojándose por la cornisa al vacío. Estaba muerta antes de tocar el suelo.

-Esa va por Ángela, maldita zorra – Constantine le echó un vistazo al cielo. La lluvia de meteoros (ángeles) proseguía sin parar.

"_Menudo desastre"_, pensó, mientras fumaba su cigarrillo,_"Ni modo. Tendré que ver como arreglarlo". _

Con su escopeta al hombro, John Constantine se marchó. Tal y como Anubis le dijera, le esperaban momentos muy difíciles en el futuro.

**FIN**

**(Por ahora…)**

* * *

1 Ángela es un personaje que aparece en la película de 2005 de Constantine. Era una detective de la policía de la ciudad de Los Ángeles que contactaba con John para averiguar las causas reales de la muerte misteriosa de Isabel, su hermana gemela. Ella y John acabarían por descubrir un terrible plan macabro de fondo, orquestado por el Arcángel Gabriel y del demonio Mammon para desencadenar el Apocalipsis. Para más datos sobre ella, vean la película.

2 Chas Kramer era un personaje que salió en la película de Constantine de 2005. Era aquel muchachito que conducía el taxi y que hacía las veces de aprendiz de John. Lo acompañó en su aventura contra el demonio Mammon y acabó muriendo trágicamente. Para saber más acerca de Chas, los remito a ver la película.

3 Todo esto ocurrió en la Parte Uno de ésta historia. Para más datos, los remito a ella.

4 _Hentai_: Genero porno japonés.

5 En la mayoría de mis relatos (sobre todo aquellos de Superman), Dios aparece utilizando la forma de Morgan Freeman, al igual que como el actor de raza negra lo interpretaba en la película _"Todopoderoso"_, junto a Jim Carrey. Como sin duda esta imagen está ligada a la del Creador en el imaginario popular cinéfilo de los últimos tiempos, es un _cliché_ que he deseado conservar para mis relatos de Constantine.


End file.
